


(not) an angel

by Mizune



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempted Blow Job, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hiyori Has A Big Dick, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Hand jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizune/pseuds/Mizune
Summary: No, Ikuya's not an angel. He's here in flesh, alive and breathing.





	(not) an angel

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i'm so desperate for hiyoiku that i ended up writing my own, super self-indulgent porn
> 
> a fair word of warning: probably?? ooc??? and not even as porny as it potentially could've been, sorry

An angel was sleeping on Hiyori's couch.

_No, Ikuya's not an angel. He's here in flesh, alive and breathing._

Hiyori dried his hair with a towel, hoping that he'd also shake the thought out of his head, the memories of Ikuya's paler-than-usual complexion and fragile figure lying motionlessly in the hospital bed.

They had gone out for a morning jog in the park near Hiyori's apartment. He let Ikuya take a shower first once they got back, and it seems that he completely conked out while Hiyori took one as well.

He slung the towel over his shoulder and put his glasses back on. He walked closer to the couch with careful steps until he could see Ikuya's chest rise and fall with each breath. Slightly curled up, with his hands tucked under his head, his expression was serene, the usually cold edges of his face gone smooth. He was wearing a pair of shorts and... one of Hiyori's sleeveless shirts. The one he was planning to wear after his shower, but had forgotten outside.

That was beyond unfair: Ikuya looked too cute in it.

Hiyori let himself stare, committing the sight to memory. For once, he can get away with it, without receiving a scolding from Ikuya in exchange.

Perhaps feeling Hiyori's unrelenting gaze on him, Ikuya began to stir after a few minutes. A moan escaped from him as he stretched his arms out. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. In the process, one of the straps of Hiyori's shirt fell down his shoulder.

"You're ogling me again," Ikuya stated, fixing a glare on Hiyori.

"And you're wearing my shirt."

"What, do you want me to take it off?"

"No, you'll catch a cold." Hiyori took the last few steps to the couch, crouching down to be at eye-level with Ikuya. With a smile, he placed the strap back onto Ikuya's shoulder, his fingers lingering on the soft skin.

Ikuya leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hiyori's.

"Bad dream?" Hiyori asked after Ikuya pulled back from the kiss.

Hiyori was Ikuya's best friend. So when Ikuya needed comfort, Hiyori was there for him. Especially after his incident in high school. He'd give him anything; everything he wants to take.

Ikuya shook his head. "Not really. Just felt like kissing you." He averted his gaze from Hiyori, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Are you hungry?" Hiyori asked. "I can whip something up if you want."

"No, I'm fine. I... I want you," Ikuya said, putting his hand over Hiyori's, which was still resting on his shoulder.

"That appetite first, huh? Okay, wait here."

If Ikuya needed comfort, then Hiyori would give it to him.

On his way to the bedroom, he left his towel on the back of the couch, next to the one Ikuya had used. He returned with a bottle of lube in hand and sat down next to him, placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He expected that Ikuya would've already laid back down again, but he was still sitting.

"Aren't you going to lie down?" Hiyori asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Why is it always me?" In lieu of an answer, Ikuya asked a question of his own.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm always the one being taken care of," Ikuya replied with a frown. "I want to do something for you, too, for once."

"Ikuya..." Hiyori's eyes widened in surprise for a split second. His expression turned into a fond smile, like a mother amused by something silly her child had said. "You shouldn't offer yourself up so lightly."

He knew Ikuya wasn't serious, he couldn't be. He has his swimming to focus on, so there's no way he'd have time to think about anything ( _anyone_ ) else.

"I don't want to hear that coming from the guy who jerks me off and sucks my dick at least twice a week," Ikuya countered.

Hiyori laughed. "I promised Onii-chan I'd take care of you. So that's what I'm doing."

"Ew, don't call him that before having sex with me. Also, I don't think that's what he meant. He might kill you if he found out, actually." A rare smirk appeared on his face.

"Probably, yeah."

A moment of silence fell between the boys.

"So? Will you let me?" Ikuya asked again, surging toward Hiyori. His eyes sparkled with determination.

Too cute; he had no chance at resistance. There was no point in fighting it: Hiyori knew from the start that he could never deny anything from him.

"Depends on what you want to do," he said at last.

"Well, since I've never..." Ikuya stumbled over his words, a blush tinting his cheeks again as he looked away. "Just what you've done... I don't really... Um... What do you like?"

Hiyori broke into another bout of laughter, Ikuya's pouting at his reaction only making it worse. "I would be pleased with whatever you're comfortable with doing," he finally managed to get the words out.

"Okay, where do you keep your condoms? You only brought the lube out," Ikuya said, his tone completely deadpan.

Hiyori sputtered, almost choking on his own breath. "Ikuya!?"

"You're the one who said whatever I'm comfortable with, right?"

"Yes, but... do you even know what to do?"

"I'm a fast learner, I'll figure it out along the way."

"No."

"No?"

"I take care of you so you can perform your best at competitions. You're going to be limping for days if we do... that."

"Oh? Someone's confident in their skills. Does that mean you've done it before? And who said the condom would be for you?"

Hiyori nearly choked again. "Whoah, alright, hold on a sec. How about we start you off with something simpler, like, a blow job?"

Even though it was his own suggestion, just the thought of Ikuya's pretty little mouth on him made his dick twitch.

"Fine," Ikuya agreed. "We'll talk about that once the season is over."

Hiyori filed away the information for later: now was not the time to wonder how long Ikuya had been deliberating over sticking his penis into Hiyori's ass, or vice versa. He'd been watching over Ikuya for so long; how did it escape his attention?

Ikuya moved closer and circled his arms around Hiyori's neck, bringing their faces together in a kiss. This much was familiar territory: their mouths sliding against each other, Ikuya's tongue brushing along his bottom lip, then against his tongue as Hiyori lets him in.

Ikuya pressed his body even closer, until he got Hiyori to lie back against the arm of the couch. Hiyori's fingers found their place on Ikuya's waist, his thumb resting in the dip of his hipbone.

After a few minutes, Ikuya broke the kiss and pulled back a little.

"My dick's down there, you know," Hiyori commented with a teasing smile.

Ikuya pushed his knee into Hiyori's crotch. "Oh, I know."

"Okay, just checking," he said, voice strangled.

Ikuya sat back and without further ado, grabbed Hiyori's shorts (plus the boxers underneath) and began to tug it down. He raised his hips to help the process along.

Ikuya's mouth fell open as he uncovered Hiyori's penis, which was already half-hard from their making out. "Ah. I see what you meant about the limping."

Heat rose to Hiyori's cheeks. "Told you so," he muttered. "Maybe this was a bad idea..."

"No, I'll do it," Ikuya immediately objected, sounding determined to complete the mission.

He pulled his clothes all the way down Hiyori’s legs, then dropped them to the floor. He changed positions on the couch, lying down on his stomach. He carefully took Hiyori's dick into his hand and gave the tip an experimental lick.

Hiyori had to remind himself to breathe.

Ikuya lavished it with attention, like a kitten licking milk from a bowl. The shirt fell off his shoulder again, making the sight all the more tantalizing for Hiyori. Once Ikuya had familiarized himself with the tip, he moved on to discover the rest, licking long stripes along his shaft. Hiyori concentrated on keeping his hips still, allowing Ikuya to go at his own pace.

Eventually, Ikuya had managed to cover all of it in his saliva. He took a moment to admire his work, glancing up at Hiyori and fluttering his long eyelashes.

"Good so far?"

"Yeah, you're doing great, keep going," Hiyori breathed out in a hoarse whisper.

Ikuya popped his mouth onto Hiyori's tip. The view was every bit as beautiful as he had hoped it would be, almost enough to send him over the edge. Ikuya slid his lips down lower, engulfing Hiyori in his warmth and wetness. He could directly feel the vibrations as Ikuya moaned around him.

Ikuya tried bobbing his head, but only succeeded at taking more of Hiyori into his mouth. Too much, in fact: tears formed at the corners of Ikuya's eyes. On instinct, Hiyori pushed Ikuya off of himself.

"Hey now, you don't need to suffocate yourself on my dick," Hiyori said, taking him into his arms and comfortingly rubbing circles on his back.

"You make it look so easy," Ikuya mumbled into his ear.

"Well, thanks for the compliment," he replied with an uncertain laugh.

How could he have suggested something so dangerous?  He was careless, his guard demolished with the suddenness of Ikuya's proposition.

"I'll try again."

"No, you won't." Hiyori wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. "Let's... try something else instead."

Ikuya freed himself from Hiyori's arms and sat back on the couch with a displeased frown.

"You were off to a great start, though, thank you." Hiyori briefly kissed him, hoping to appease him. "I have an idea. Take off your shorts?"

Ikuya did as Hiyori asked without a word, flinging the garment to the floor.

"Come closer," Hiyori said, keeping his voice gentle rather than commanding.

Ikuya scooted forward, leaving little space between their crotches.

"Give me your hand," came the next request, and Ikuya complied.

Hiyori took the abandoned bottle of lube from the table and squeezed a generous amount in Ikuya's offered palm. It was the expensive kind: the strong scent of strawberries permeated the room. He wouldn't have bothered if it was just for himself, but for Ikuya, he couldn't get anything of cheap quality.

Then, he guided Ikuya's hand to his penis. He got the hint and started covering it with the lube, his movements cautious. In the meantime, Hiyori poured some into his own hand, so he could give Ikuya the same treatment.

It was a new feeling for both of them, to receive and to give pleasure at the same time. Hiyori matched Ikuya's slow pace at first, so as to not overwhelm him. Clumsy as his slender fingers were, the sensation still felt heavenly to Hiyori. Eventually, Ikuya's strokes on him gained confidence. The space was soon filled with their panting and breathy moans, accompanied by the squelching of the lube.

Hiyori picked up the tempo and Ikuya lurched forward from the increase in stimulation, burying his face into his neck. With a bit of maneuvering, Hiyori managed to slot their dicks together and take both of them into his hand at the same time while Ikuya moved his arms to cling to his back instead. He glanced between them, his heart dancing in his chest over the sight.

He continued working both their shafts and in his ecstasy, Ikuya started rolling his hips in time with his movements, seeking more friction, whispering Hiyori's name over and over into his ear. The noises spurred him on, his hands moving on memory in the ways that he knew Ikuya liked, tried and tested and experimented over many occasions.

Ikuya went rigid with a shout as his orgasm hit, then turned completely boneless in Hiyori's embrace. He had been blessed with so many new, beautiful sights from Ikuya, yet his favourite was still this moment, when it was Hiyori who brought him to completion.

His own peak followed soon after, their cum mixing on his bare chest. He let himself fall backwards under Ikuya's weight. A contented sigh left Ikuya's lips as he nuzzled into Hiyori's neck.

"Felt good?" he asked, his mind still too hazy to form longer sentences.  

"Mm. We should do stuff together more often. But now I need another shower. In like, five minutes."

Hiyori laughed softly at that remark. He left a quick kiss on Ikuya's forehead, then grabbed one of the towels on the couch to wipe away some of their mess. Once he was satisfied, he brought his arms around Ikuya, hoping that the five minutes could turn into forever.

 

No, Ikuya's not an angel. He's here in flesh, alive and breathing, safe in Hiyori's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, unedited, UNASHAMED
> 
> my first and last porn ever tbh  
> if you made it to the end, thank you!! for reading!!


End file.
